1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable or car-laden type radio telephone apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has hitherto been proposed a portable or car-laden type radio telephone apparatus which is adapted for transmitting input voice information signals as electrical waves to a telephone exchange and receiving information signals transmitted as electrical waves from the telephone exchange for producing voice outputs.
With such a radio telephone apparatus, it has been proposed to initiate the identification of a destination of transmission of electrical waves, a so-called dialing operation, by voice.
Such a radio telephone apparatus includes a microphone device for sensing the initiating voice, and a voice recognition circuit. When set to the voice recognition mode following the hook-off operation, the radio telephone apparatus is in a state of waiting for entry of the destination-identifying voice, that is, in the state in which the voice inputted to a microphone device may be transmitted as electrical signals to the voice recognition circuit.
If, when the radio telephone apparatus is in the voice recognition mode, the destination-identifying voice is inputted to the microphone device, the voice recognition circuit proceeds to identify the destination by associating the information corresponding to the electrical signals transmitted from the microphone device with destination-related information stored in a memory. The voice recognition circuit then proceeds to controlling the transmitting circuit etc. of the radio telephone apparatus for effectuating the transmitting operation.
When the radio telephone apparatus is used as a car-laden type apparatus, it is necessary to carry out the operation of starting the hook-off operation and the voice recognition mode easily, e.g. without a laborsome operation of locating the operating buttons or the like.
For this reason, some of the radio telephone apparatuses provided with a voice recognition circuit are so constructed that the hook-off operation and the operation of starting the voice recognition mode are performed if any one of a plurality of pushbuttons, such as so-called ten-keys, is actuated for more than a predetermined time duration during non-use of the telephone apparatus.
On the other hand, some of the radio telephone apparatuses provided with a voice recognition circuit are also provided with a pushbutton switch, mounted at a position removed from the main body of the telephone apparatus and connected thereto by means of a current-conducting wire. The main body of such radio telephone apparatus is located near the driver's cabin within the automobile compartment. The pushbutton switch is provided at a position within the field of view of the driver in the driver's cabin, With this radio telephone apparatus, a hook-off operation and the operation of starting the voice recognition mode are performed upon actuation of the pushbutton switch.
However, the hook-off operation and the operation of starting the voice recognition mode cannot be performed quickly because it is necessary to operate the pushbutton for more than a predetermined time.
On the other hand, with the radio telephone apparatus having a pushbutton switch connected to the main body by means of the current-conducting wire, although the hook-off operation and the operation of starting the voice recognition mode may be effectuated quickly by actuating the pushbutton switch, there is a risk that, if the apparatus is used portably, the pushbutton switch will hinder smooth portability of the apparatus.